Pranks for the Memories
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: It all started with pink underwear...Rose and the Doctor get into a prank war and Jack gets caught in the middle.
1. Rose's Handiwork

**A/N: I thought I'd post this since I've been writing it for a while. This is the first multi-chapter fic that I'll post for now. This fic doesn't take itself seriously, so you shouldn't either. I wrote this 'cause my two one-shots were really serious and I scared myself cause I'm not usually that serious. That and there aren't enough funny Who fics out there, so I thought I'd contribute. But I'm rambling, anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? Didn't think so...**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 1 Rose's Handiwork

"Rose!" The Doctor bellowed before stomping into Rose's bedroom. Rose looked up from her magazine with a look that clearly asked what he was on about now. She got up from where she was sitting on the bed and walked up to the fuming Doctor.

"You bellowed?" She asked blandly.

"Yes, Would you mind telling me why my whites are a lovely shade of pink?" The Doctor asked loudly, turning a shade of red himself.

Rose tried to contain her laughter as she looked at the pair of pink underwear the Doctor was holding up.

"Um, yeah I may have accidentally spilled a bottle of red dye in your wash." She said with an innocent grin on her face.

"You think this is funny?" He shouted, waving his underwear around. This was completely unfair to Rose, who couldn't take it anymore and fell on the floor, almost choking on her laughter. The Doctor only turned redder.

"No, I don't think its funny, I think its absolutely hilarious!" She said through her bouts of shaking laughter. When she got up, she found she was the recipient of an angry glare from the Doctor.

"What? That'll teach you to wash your own undies." Rose said with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor's response was a loud angry sigh. He then turned and stomped out of Rose's room and into console room, putting his underwear down on the captain's chair as he did so. The Doctor decided to start tinkering under the console, removing the floor grate so he could get to the inner-workings of the TARDIS.

Moments later, Jack walked in and sat down in the captain's chair. He noticed the underwear next to him, picked them up, and walked over to the hole in the floor grate where he assumed the Doctor was.

"Hey Doc!" Jack yelled into the hole in the floor, laughing slightly when he heard a loud thud.

"What do you want Jack, and what have I told you about calling me Doc?" He moaned as he got out from under the console, rubbing the back of his head in the process.

Jack held up the pink pair of underwear and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare say a word." The Doctor said, Jack smirking in response.

"If you must know, yes, that is my underwear; as to why its pink, that's Rose's handiwork." The Doctor said as he brushed passed Jack in order to get something on the console.

"Oh, I know. Who do you think gave her the dye?" Jack said questioningly with a smile. He then tossed the pair of underwear towards the Doctor as he walked out of the room.

The pair of underwear landed on the Doctor's head, leaving him wondering where Jack got the dye, and why he kept it with him. He decided he didn't want to know and started plotting his revenge.


	2. This Means War!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks goes out to Dr. Who Nut and Rose-Jane for reviewing.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 2 This Means War!

Rose went back to her magazine after she saw Jack go past her room with a smirk on his face. She figured he had told the Doctor about the dye as she found the place where she had left off. By the time she was finished, however, she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

"Nah, I'm imagining things." She said with a laugh as she got up, intending to head for the library.

The door swung shut, Rose standing there in shock. She tried to open it, but couldn't, finding it was locked from the outside.

"Ok, not a problem, just have to get the Doctor's attention, have him unlock the door, and everything will be fine." She reasoned aloud as she started to pound on the door.

She stopped when she heard what sounded like an intercom crackle to life. A maniacal laugh followed. Rose looked up in the direction of the maniacal laugh, a look on her face that clearly asked what the Doctor was up to now.

"Rose, you have besmirched my good name!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"One, what is your name? And two, since when does a pink load of laundry constitute a besmirching?" There was a long pause, causing Rose to smirk in satisfaction.

"Don't bother me with details! I shall have my revenge!"

A determined look on her face, Rose replied with, " Oh, yeah, and what ya gonna do, bore me to death?" She started to laugh, but stopped when she heard what sounded like a giant fan start up.

Papers started flying everywhere as Rose started struggling against the wind to try and find something to hold on to.

Another fan started up, Rose being hit in the face with one of her magazines.

Rose peeled the magazine off her face and tried to get to her bed, but ended up being pinned to the wall by her mattress. By the time the fans had turned off, Rose's room looked like a tornado had touched down in it.

Rose looked like a cat that had gone through the dryer. She was sporting hair that looked like a cross between the bride of Frankenstein and a briar patch. To top it off, she had a look on her face that said she was going to kill the doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, getting ready to do Jackie proud and slap the Doctor into next Sunday.

"Of course you know this means war!" Rose shouted as she whipped out the mobile that was in her pocket.

She hit speed dial and patiently waited for the person on the other end. "Yeah, Mickey?" she asked as she waited for a reply on the other side.

"Hey, yeah, I was wondering if you could help me." She waited. "Ok, I'm going to need a welding torch, several pieces of sheet metal, and a voice changer." She said with a sly grin on her face.


	3. Get the Door, it's a Dalek!

**A/N: Here's the next installment of Pranks for the Memories! Thanks goes to Sunfall E and Otterchild for the reviewing chapter 2! (Hands out sonic screwdriver pens)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Get the Door, its a Dalek!

The Doctor was minding his own business tinkering and what not. Jack was wandering around the TARDIS, so the Doctor was alone in the console room.

Rose said something about her mum's before she left, so he was free to do what he wanted, which at this particular moment was work on the TARDIS console.

The Doctor bumped his head on the console when somebody knocked on the door.

He walked over to the door with a bewildered look on his face. The Doctor opened the door and nearly had a double heart attack. He stood there in shock, not even noticing that Jack had walked into the room.

"Hey Doc, what are you staring..." Jack trailed off, staring right along with the Doctor. Staring back at them in all its metallic horribleness was a Dalek. The Dalek rolled into the TARDIS like it owned the place.

"EXTREMINATE THE DOCTOR!" The Dalek shouted. The Doctor and Jack continued to stand in complete shock.

The Doctor's first instinct was to grab the sonic screwdriver. "Ok Jack, here's the plan." The Doctor said, as he backed slowly towards the door.

He paused for a moment, then shouted,"Run!"

The Doctor didn't have to tell Jack twice, as he was already at the other side of the room by the time the Doctor turned his head.

The Doctor ran through the doorway and sealed it with the sonic screwdriver.

"That should hold it for awhile." Jack gave the Doctor a look.

"You mean it could come through!" Jack shouted.

"Well the sonic screwdriver's seal doesn't hold forever; this'll give us time to think up a plan." The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

They didn't get a lot of time however, because seconds later the door opened and the Dalek rolled in.

"Well, I guess its time for my Compact Laser Deluxe." Jack said. The Doctor backed away as the Dalek raised its death ray.

"I must have left it in my other-"

"I don't want to know, just keep backing away!" The Doctor shouted as the Dalek rolled closer to them.

Then the Doctor had an idea that could possibly save their hides. He took out his sonic screwdriver and switched it to a higher setting before pointing it at the Dalek. He activated it and the Dalek stopped.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as all the panels fell off. Jack's expression said that he should have known. Rose was sitting in the middle of the panels.

"Um, I can explain?" Rose said as she got up off the floor.

Jack smirked and said, " Well, I'm gonna go back to exploring the TARDIS. Hopefully I'll find that arcade I passed earlier." Jack started walking as the Doctor gave Rose a look.

"Let me guess, you got the specs for a Dalek out of the TARDIS computer and then got Mickey to help build it." The Doctor said.

Rose looked puzzled."Weird, its like you were there."

The Doctor looked smug." Rose, Rose, Rose, you should know by now-" The Doctor paused for dramatic affect."-that I see everything!"

Rose rolled her eyes." You had Jack spy on me after the fan incident, didn't you?"

Rose had a look of satisfaction on her face as the Doctor's expression deflated.

"I hate it when you do that." The Doctor said, then walked back to the console room, plotting his next move.


	4. The Vampire from Gallifrey

**A/N: Hey all. Here's another chapter for you! Thank to all of you who reviewed and favorited this story.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 4 The Vampire From Gallifrey

Rose was just a bit jumpy while they were watching TV, mostly because the Doctor hadn't pranked her in awhile.

The Doctor would shift in his seat and Rose would nearly jump out of her skin, anticipating the onslaught of whatever the Doctor seemingly had planned for her.

She would then realize that nothing was going to get her, the Doctor would give her a look, and she would smile and sit back down. This went on for quite a while. By the time Rose decided to go to bed, she was checking around every corner.

Everything seemed to be fine as Rose crawled under the duvet of her bed. She turned off the lamp next to her bed and closed her eyes, finally relaxing. Then, as she was just starting to drift off, she thought she heard the faint sound of somebody running past her door.

She got up and walked towards the door. She didn't need to open the door to see what was going on, however, because Jack burst through the door before she could get to it.

"Rose. Good, he hasn't got to you yet." Jack said, out of breath, as closed the door. He lock it and collapsed on her bed.

Rose was thoroughly confused when Jack decided to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Rose stared at him."No, I just stare at you in confusion for my health."

Jack smiled."Point taken. The Doctor has gone insane."

Rose shrugged. "So? he's always insane."

Jack shook his head."No, you don't understand. He was chasing me through the TARDIS, he had these weird eye teeth; if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was..." Jack stopped.

Rose frowned and walked closer to Jack. "He was what?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, he couldn't be, they're just legends."

Rose stared a hole through him."What, what is he?"

"I think he's a vampire." Rose looked shocked, but then recovered and started laughing.

"No, he's not a vampire, because this is all some elaborate plan at my expense." Rose said, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Jack looked stunned for a moment, then got up and headed toward the door.

"Ok, fine, I'm gonna go to the console room, figure out how to land this thing and get out of here before the Doctor finds me. Go ahead and be an appetizer for the Doctor!" Jack said loudly as he unlocked the door and stormed out.

Rose shut the door and sat on her bed, thinking about what Jack said. She decided to worry about it later and go back to bed. Rose just started to fall back to sleep when she heard a loud scream close by. She sat bolt upright in bed and turned on the light.

Rose ran towards the door and opened it. A shocking sight met her on the other side. Jack laid in front of her door, deathly pale with blood on his shirt.

Rose was in complete shock as she checked to see if he was still alive. Jack was really cold when she touched his arm. Rose was horrified when she realized there were two puncture wounds in Jack's neck.

She started to sob as a shadowy figure came up behind her.

"Rose." She jumped at the sound of her name.

Rose turned around, relieved to see the Doctor standing in front of her.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so glad to see you. Something terrible has happened to Jack...he's dead." Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor enveloped her in a hug, Rose thankful that he was there. Rose didn't notice the enormous pair of fangs that were almost sunk into her neck. The Doctor managed to control himself however.

"Jack was acting really weird before he died. He said you were a vampire." The Doctor laughed a little under his breath.

"Oh, I'm a vampire, Rose." Rose looked panicked as he bared his fangs.

"But..." Rose stuttered as the Doctor slowly backed her against the wall.

"And now, my dear, sweet, lovely Rose, it is time to say goodnight." The Doctor said as he grabbed her, fangs at the ready.

Rose knew it was the end, knew she couldn't fight the Doctor off, so she closed her eyes and braced herself for what would happen next.

She realized she wasn't done for when she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor smiling his manic smile at her, with Jack's laughter in the background. She glanced down to see Jack getting up, a goofy grin on his face.

"The look on your face was priceless, Rose!" The Doctor said as he pulled the fake fangs out of his mouth. Rose squirmed out of the Doctor's grip and walked towards her bedroom door, more than angry at the Doctor and Jack.

"Oh look, she's stunned speechless at the brilliance of our plan!" Jack said, to which Rose turned around, a fiery look on her face, Jack cowering slightly.

"No, I'm not stunned speechless, I'm planning on getting my own back, thank you very much!" Rose all but shouted, then stomped into her room and slammed the door.


	5. Night of the Living Feline

**A/N: Hey all. This chapter was partly inspired by my cat Amy, because, well, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks to Dr. Who Nut for reviewing chapter 4. Here's the next installment of Pranks for the memories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Midnight, not the episode but the, oh you'll find out sooner or later!**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 5 Night of the Living Feline

The Doctor's room was dark and quiet, save for the occasional snoring coming from the Time Lord. He was in a deep sleep, dreaming of flying bananas when he heard a faint mewing.

The mewing got louder, and before he could do anything, the flying banana's were being shot down by cat nuns.

The Doctor heard a panicked meow, then felt something heavy and fuzzy laying across his face. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of fur, lots and lots of fur. He picked up the cat that was on his face and looked for his bedside lamp.

What the Doctor saw next terrified him more then the Daleks. More then the Cybermen. More then Jackie's slap. There, all over his room, sat a large group of cats. They were all meowing and grooming themselves, which was just too much for the Doctor to handle.

He put the cat that he was holding down and started wading through the sea of felines. To the Doctor's dismay, they all took a liking to him, several purring cats and rubbing up against his legs. Because of all the cats, he ended up tripping and falling against the door.

* * *

Rose, more than a little drowsy, stumbled out of bed to see who was knocking at her door, a bleeding and annoyed Doctor greeting her on the other side.

"Were you the one who put all those cats in my room?" The Doctor asked, angry and half asleep asleep at the same time. Rose started snickering, the Doctor taking it as a confession.

"Yes, I did put those cats in your room, I admit it." She paused, staring at the Doctor's face."What happened to your nose?" Rose asked, looking at the small trails of blood under the Doctor's nose.

"I tried to get of my room, but the cats had other ideas and started rubbing up against my legs and I ended up falling against the door." The Doctor said quietly.

Rose started laughing slightly, the Doctor glaring at her in response. A black cat ran down the hallway from the direction of the Doctor's room and up to Rose. Rose picked up the cat, the Doctor cringing slightly.

"Where'd you get all those cats anyway?" The Doctor asked as Rose started petting the cat.

"Some were borrowed from friends, but this one is Mum's, isn't that right Midnight." Rose explained, to which Midnight replied by purring.

Midnight sniffed the air and started growling at the Doctor.

"Funny, she doesn't like you." Rose said, staring down at the cat, who was starting to hiss.

"She was fine when she landed on my head." The Doctor said, slowly backing away as Midnight glared at him.

"It figures Jackie would get a cat that hates me." The Doctor grumbled. He mumbled a quick goodnight before heading back to his room. He managed to herd the cats out before going back to bed, the Doctor hoping to get back to that wonderful dream he had before the cats interrupted.


	6. Deploy the Stink Bombs!

**A/N 1:*Fanfare plays in the background* Here it is, the long awaited sixth chapter! I was struck with a horrible case of writer's block and it took away my desire to type. But I'm back! So here it is...**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 6 Deploy the Stink Bombs!

Rose had just got up and was getting dressed. She'd been able to fall asleep rather quickly after the Doctor had woken her up last night.

She remembered she'd have to give Midnight back soon. When Rose had called her mum about Midnight, Jackie was all too happy to donate her cat to help pick on the Doctor.

She was broken out of her feline-oriented train of thought when her door clicked. She ran over to it and started trying to open the door.

"Not again. Doctor!" She shouted as she tried to unlock the door. That same intercom came on, and all that could be heard was the Doctor laughing like a madman. Rose rolled her eyes.

"He isn't going to be laughing when I get out of here!" Rose said as she walked over to her bed. Rose was going to sit down, but didn't due to the object sitting on her bed.

Rose picked it up, examining it carefully.

"What the..." Rose started to say but was cut off by green smoke coming out of the round object. She threw the object so that it landed in her closet and started coughing. She hadn't realized that Midnight was in her room until she heard her scratching and meowing coming from the direction of her door.

More stink bombs fell onto her bed as Rose started pounding on the still-locked door. Rose started gagging as she slowly sank to the floor, overpowered by the stink. Midnight hopped in Rose's lap, succumbing to the stink as well.

"Docto-" Rose tried to shout, but ended up choking on the odor. The stink bombs eventually stopped, Rose looking relieved. The door clicked again and Rose scrambling for the door.

Rose and Midnight ran out of her room like it was on fire. She turned around and bumped into the Doctor, who had a questioning look on his face.

"You know full well whats going on Mr. Deploy the stink bombs!" Rose shouted, punctuating her sentence with a coughing fit.

Midnight spotted the Doctor and promptly started hissing.

The Doctor smiled and replied,"What? I thought it was perfect payback for someone who filled my room with cats!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"This isn't over." The Doctor said calmly.

"Oh, its far from over! Its on. Its on like ugly on a Slitheen!" Rose said, then picked up Midnight, who was still hissing at the Doctor.

The Doctor smirked as Rose walked back into her room. He waited a few minutes, and sure enough, Rose came running back out coughing her head off. He smiled when Rose glared at him.

"I'll be in the library!" Rose shouted, then stomped off. The Doctor shook his head and walked back to the Console Room.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm halfway through writing the next chapter, and I have the next eight chapters plotted out. So stay tuned!**


	7. Setting up the Doctor

**A/N: Here it is; and chapter 7 no less! Wow, I'm actually up to chapter 7. It took me awhile to get this chapter done because I was suddenly struck with inspiration...for a completely different fic! But I managed to get this chapter done, got chapter 8 done, am working on chapter 9, and you can expect to see the completely different fic after I'm done with this one...maybe. Anyways, on with chapter 7! And thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 7 Setting Up the Doctor

"Let's call a truce." The Doctor proposed, then sipped his morning tea. He probably could have picked a better time to propose a truce though, because Rose was taking a sip of her tea and almost drowned from shock.

She recovered, then said,"I'm sorry, say again."

"Let's call a truce, at least for a little while." A look of thought appeared on Rose's face.

"A truce sounds good." Rose finally said. The Doctor nodded.

"It would only be temporary though. I seem to have run out of ideas for pranks."

Rose thought it over, occasionally sipping her tea.

"OK, lets call a truce." Rose said.

They shook hands as Jack walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rummaged through the cupboards looking for breakfast.

"Here, have a banana." the Doctor said, holding out said banana.

"Why?" the Doctor made a face.

"Well, 1, because banana's are good. 2, you don't have to hunt for for them, 'cause they're right here on the table. And c, no wait 3, this is one of the few items here in the kitchen that won't adversely effect you." Jack raised an eyebrow and took the banana.

He sat down at the table and asked," So, what ya talkin' about?" Jack took a bite of banana as the Doctor said," Well, we've called a truce."

Jack looked bewildered and frantically tried to swallow. "But why?"

The Doctor blinked. "Well, as I told Rose, I've run out of pranks."

Jack nodded."So, since we aren't going to be pranking each other, how 'bout a trip to some obscure planet?"

"Sounds fun." Rose said as she finished the last of her tea and went to put it on the counter." If we're going to be going adventuring though, I need to find my running-from-hordes-and-monsters shoes."

"What's wrong with the ones you have on now?" the Doctor asked, not noticing the pair of bunny slippers she was wearing. Rose turned around and held up a bunny slipper clad foot.

"Oh." was all he said before Rose walked out.

She walked out of the kitchen towards her room. Rose made sure to find her shoes before sneaking past the kitchen to the console room.

She took out her cellphone and found her mum's number.

"Hello, Jackie Tyler's flat, Jackie Tyler speakin'." was the reply when the call went through.

"Hi mum." Rose replied.

"Rose, how ya doin' love?" Jackie asked cheerily.

"Fine mum. Listen, do you remember those pranks I told you about?"

Jackie smiled."Yeah, the pink underwear one was brilliant!"

Rose started to laugh when she thought of the Doctor's reaction during that prank.

"Well, I was thinking of pranking the Doctor and dropping off Midnight at the same time."

Jackie thought for a moment, then said," OK, I'm in, what'd ya have in mind?"

Rose smiled deviously before saying," Well, due to the Doctor taking us to this one planet, I end up almost getting killed, and I call you and tell you. Then, when we come to drop off Midnight, you get all furious and start chasing him with a Cricket bat."

Jackie replied with,"Sounds good. When are you coming by?"

Rose thought for a minute, the said," We'll be there shortly."

Jackie smiled and nodded," OK love, see you soon."

" Bye mom."

Rose hung up her phone, and was about to go to her room, when Jack stepped out of the shadows and blocked her path.

"Very interesting plan you have there, Ms. Tyler?" Jack said, doing his best official voice.

Rose narrowed her eyes and said,"What are your demands?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and said,"Oh, I don't have any demands, I just want to be there when Jackie makes the Doctor think she blames him for getting you almost killed and supposedly goes mad."

Rose nodded,"OK, you can watch."

Jack smiled."You do realize that this is a truce-breaker." Rose smirked.

"Somehow I don't think he'll mind."

"So, whats the plan?" Rose thought for a minute.

"We have to get the Doctor to stop by mum's before we go adventuring." Jack nodded and walked out of the room.

Rose realized she was still holding her phone and slipped it into her pocket while she walked to her room. The Doctor stopped her halfway to her room however.

"Rose, I want you to see what that cat did in my room!"

Rose tried to hold in a laugh as she wordlessly followed him. The Doctor marched angrily to his room and walked straight to his closet.

Rose followed him up until the doorway of his closet, wondering what Midnight had done. She got her answer when she saw the hairball sticking out of one of his converse.

"She coughed up a hairball in you converse." Rose said, laughing slightly.

"My favorite pair, Rose." the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"That cat has to go." Rose raised her eyebrow as she thought of what to do.

"So, you wouldn't mind dropping off Midnight before we go on that adventure?" Rose said, smiling slightly.

"Whatever it takes, I just want her out." the Doctor said determinedly.

Rose walked out of the Doctor's bedroom and managed to track down Jack.

"Because Midnight coughed up a hairball in his shoe, the Doctor agreed to take Midnight back before we go adventuring."

Jack grinned and said," OK, great, what next?"

"I just have to find Midnight. But that shouldn't be a problem, because she usually stays in my room."

Jack nodded."OK, let me know when you find her, I'll be in the Console room." An "OK." could be heard before Rose headed back to her room.

Rose didn't have to look for long, seeing a black tail sticking out from under her bed.

"Midnight, come out from under there." She said as she knelt and looked under her bed. All Rose got was a bemused look from Midnight. Rose thought for a moment, then found a bag of treats. All she had to do was shake it and Midnight came running out from under her bed. She grabbed Midnight and headed for the console room.

The Doctor was already there talking with Jack when Rose came in with Midnight. The Doctor glared at Midnight as he flipped a switch.

The TARDIS whirred to life as the Doctor asked,"So, where shall we go? The ice caves of Woman Wept, the shining planet of Midnight?"

Jack smiled slightly as Rose asked," Could we drop off Midnight first?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, then said,"If it means she won't be coughing up hairballs in my shoes, then I'm all for it." He set the coordinates for Jackie's flat.

Rose handed Midnight to jack, who then sat in the captain's chair. Rose made sure to find something to hold on to as the column started to move.

Jackie held the Cricket bat like a sword as she looked out the window, seeing the TARDIS materialize. She walked into the kitchen and waited.

Rose and Jack walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor still standing in the doorway.

"I'll wait in the TARDIS."

Rose gave him a look, and said,"OK, its just, mum probably has a steaming mug of tea waiting for you, and made some banana custard. They're a reward for not chucking Midnight out the first chance you got."

The Doctor face held a look of suspicion, but he walked to the stairs.

Rose stopped at the door.

"Thought I should warn you, mum's been under a lot of stress lately." Rose said, looking directly at the Doctor. He had an innocent look on his face as she opened the door. Rose and Jack walked in, but the Doctor stood in the doorway and looked from side to side, making sure nothing was going to get him.

Rose set Midnight down on one of the chairs.

"Mum, where are you?" Rose asked as the Doctor slowly stepped in and shut the door.

"I'm in the kitchen love, is the Doctor with you?"

Rose smirked and said," Yeah, he's here."

The Doctor jumped as Jackie ran out of the kitchen wielding a Cricket bat.

"I'll kill you!" Jackie shouted as the Doctor scrambled to open the door.

"What did I do? At least tell me what I'm being killed for!"

Jackie stopped for a moment, then said," You know what you did!" the Doctor frantically ran out the door, Jackie hot on his converse-clad heels.

The Doctor ran down the stairs, whipped open the door, and ran through it, purposefully slamming the door.

Jack stood next to Rose and asked," When are you planning on telling him about the prank?"

Rose thought for a minute, then smiled and said," I'm gonna wait awhile." Jack started laughing, wondering what the Doctor would plan next.


	8. Arachnophobia

**A/N: Well, here it is. This would have been up sooner, but I overhauled this chapter at the last minute, due to lack of coherence. But that ultimately lead to me scraping the idea and starting again. This is the idea that came from starting again. Other then that I was busy, had family visiting, yada yada yada, you get the idea, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who. I know, that's a big surprise.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 8 Arachnophobia

The Doctor slinked along the wall Jackie's flat carefully and as quietly as possible.

In his hand was a jar of spiders that came from New Earth. They were red and looked more like they were from per-historic Earth than New Earth. There were spikes protruding out of every one of their eight legs and had big fangs. They looked quite fearsome and poisonous, but, they wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, they would, but they wouldn't hurt a human. Rose didn't know that however, and that's what the Doctor was counting on as he crouched down next to the door.

He opened the door enough so he could get the mouth of the jar through.

He then opened the jar and waited for Rose's reaction.

He didn't expect the tap on the shoulder, or Rose standing behind him.

"Um, what are you doing crouching by my mum's room and holding a jar of spiders?" Rose asked, half-amused, one eyebrow raised.

The Doctor looked at the jar, then at Rose.

"Well, you see, there's a very good explanation for that and...did you say it was your mother's room?" The Doctor asked, Jackie's panicked screams providing an answer.

The Doctor handed the jar to Rose and quickly fled the scene.

Jackie walked out a few moments later and yelled,"The Doctor, or whoever did this, is going to get all the spiders out of my room!"

Rose nearly went into a fit of laughter when she saw a particularly large spider resting on top of Jackie's head.

She was about to say something, but Jackie took one look at the jar in Rose's hands and started jumping to conclusions.

"So it was you!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Rose.

"No, it wasn't me, you might want to try the bloke with the blue box parked outside." Rose was slightly worried when a rather mean look crossed her mum's face.

"Where is he? I'll slap him out of his Converse!"

All Rose could do was laugh and point as Jackie ran passed her, about to give the Doctor a slap he wouldn't forget. Before Jackie could get out of the flat, Rose plucked the spider off her mum's head and put it back in the jar.

Rose started laughing again, imagining what it would look like to slap the Doctor out of his shoes, and went back to her room.


	9. Hair Today, gone Tomorrow

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm currently in the middle of chapter ten, so it maybe awhile before I update again. But for now here's chapter nine.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 9 Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

The room was dark as Rose snuck in. She thought it was the right room, but couldn't be sure.

She held the cordless electric razor close to what she thought was the Doctor's head, silently starting to shave it.

Once she was done, she turned the razor off and snuck out.

* * *

Rose walked into the console room hoping the Doctor would be there. He was under the console, tinkering. Rose couldn't see his head, so she tapped him on the knee.

He scooted out from under the console and said,"Oh, good morning Rose."

Rose couldn't help but notice that he had a full head of hair.

"Wait, if you have all of you hair, then that means-" Rose was cut off with by a scream.

Rose and the Doctor ran to Jack's room, the Doctor wondering what was wrong.

Rose got there first and saw Jack standing in front of a mirror, rubbing his now smooth head. Jack turned around when the Doctor came in.

"Who did this?" Jack asked indignantly.

He looked at the Doctor in an interrogating manner, but all the Doctor did was flash his trademark grin and wave.

He finally stopped and said," I didn't do it, so you might want to ask ms. Guilty over there."

The Doctor pointed to Rose, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. She decided to admit it.

"Well, there's a really good explanation as to why you're bald, Jack. You're going to laugh when you here it. I was trying to prank the Doctor, but instead of into the Doctor's room, I snuck into your's and shaved your head." Rose said with an apologetic look.

Jack nodded and said,"It's ok Rose, just as long as someone can find me some hair growth formula in the next five minutes."

The Doctor thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think I have some in my medicine cabinet." the Doctor said, looking deep in thought.

The doctor went to go get the hair tonic as Rose asked," So, no hard feelings, seeing as how it was an accident and the Doctor can fix it?"

Jack looked like he was thinking. He then said,"Yeah, I guess."

The Doctor walked in as Rose walked out. He gave Jack a look as Jack smiled like he was planning something.

"You're planning your revenge aren't you?"

Jack grinned and said,"Oh yes." clearly trying to imitate the Doctor.


	10. How Clean is Your Closet?

**A/N: Here it is chapter 10! Wow, I actually made it to ten chapters. Rest assured that I haven't forgotten about this fic in favour of the other one I just started, it will just take a while for me to update because now I have two fics going. Thanks goes out to Lizzle09 for reviewing the last chapter and to X-Ashan-X for suggesting what would become the plot for this chapter! I'm starting to ramble, so on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 10 How Clean is Your Closet?

Rose stood in the doorway of the Doctor's closet, completely in awe. To say it was huge would be the understatement of the year. She walked further into the closet, seeing countless pieces of clothing as she walked between the racks.

By the time she reached the back of the closet, she had passed several racks of suits and their corresponding ties. She also passed several pairs of high tops (every colour EVER in Rose's opinion) and a shirt that had _I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe _on the front.

She sat down on one of the many chairs scattered throughout his closet, convinced that she should have come across Narnia by now the closet was so big!

She was glad that she talked her mum into giving the Doctor a few odd jobs around the flat; because it would take her an hour just to get back to the entrance.

She slowly walked back to the door, thinking of people she could call to help with the prank.

* * *

After making a few calls, making sure that the Doctor hadn't seen her as she snuck her backup into the TARDIS, and tracking Jack down in the depths of the TARDIS, her plan was ready to go. Her backup consisted mainly of Jack and Mickey.

"So, what ya need me for?" Mickey asked, standing in front of the Doctor's closet. All Rose did was open the door, Mickey's jaw falling open. "This is gonna take awhile." Mickey said as he walked in, Rose close behind.

* * *

The Doctor trudged into the TARDIS, half covered in grease and the other half burnt. Rose looked up from where she was sitting in the captain's chair, her thumb marking the place where she had read in the book.

"So, how did it go?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

The Doctor looked like he was thinking. "Well, first, everything was fine, and then it was almost like Jackie was purposely breaking things, and then, half the stuff I fixed either blew up or caught fire! Remind me to buy your mother a new toaster." the Doctor said, then ran a hand through his hair.

Rose had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and just nodded when the Doctor said he was going to take a shower.

Rose went back to the book she was reading and waited for his reaction.

The Doctor had stepped out of the shower, glad to have the burnt bits of toaster out of his hair.

He had his blue bathrobe on, but was about to go find one of his favourite suits. He walked to his closet, fully expecting to find said suit and a host of other articles of clothing but instead found it was empty.

For the first time in awhile, he could see the back of his closet and he was glaring holes in it. Oh, he knew exactly who did this. He ran to the door and flung it open, yelling for Rose and glaring at nothing in particular.

"I feel like I've done this before, only this time you aren't yelling about your delicates." Rose said as she walked into his room.

"Well, this time it's not just about my 'delicates', as you call them, it's about my entire wardrobe!" he fumed, anger apparent on his face.

"Well, how do you know it was me, maybe it was Jack?" Rose asked, trying to feign innocence. All the Doctor did was give her a look, and she knew right away that he was indeed a parent, because only a parent could pull off that _I know you're lying and don't buy it for one second _look.

" Ok, yes I did empty out your closet, which wasn't easy by the way, I mean, does one man need all those pairs of converse!?" the Doctor folded his arms and said," Can I have my clothes back now, please?"

Rose just smiled, and it made him very nervous. "Oh, that was just one part of the prank, there's still more to come."

* * *

Jackie was watching the evening news in her flat, currently stunned and amused at the site on the screen, briefly forgetting that she was talking to Rose on the phone. It wasn't everyday the Doctor paraded around the High Street in a pink ballet outfit, looking angry and holding a sign.

"I can't believe you actually got 'im to do all that, and it made the news! That sign's a nice touch too." Jackie said, laughing to herself. She could her Rose snickering on the other end." Yeah, I thought _Rose Tyler is the prank master _was fitting." the Doctor glared at the camera, Jackie hearing Rose out and out laughing on the other side.

"Do ya think 'e's plannin' 'is next move?" Jackie asked, making Rose stop her fit of laughter." I wouldn't doubt it; he loves the thrill of planning things out. I should probably watch my step for awhile." Rose replied, and Jackie agreed.

After saying their goodbyes and hung up, Jackie started to wonder what the Doctor was planning in that Time Lord brain of his.


	11. It Came From the Fridge

**A/N: I am so happy with all the traffic this fic has been getting! Thanks to (in no particular order): Hollow Eve, FantasticlyBrilliant, Lizzle09, Harlequin Shadow, and X-Ashan-X for the great reviews. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 11 It Came From the Fridge

All was quiet in the TARDIS, so quiet in fact, that the only sound that could be heard was its gentle humming.

Rose was sitting on her bed, flipping through one of the magazines that she had picked up while they were visiting her mum.

Then she realized that it was too quiet.

The Doctor had said that he would be running some tests in one of the rooms and asked not to be disturbed, and Jack--well, she had no idea what Jack was doing, but she could say for sure that she couldn't hear anything.

Rose decided to go see what was going on, starting with the console room. There was no one there, so she checked the second place they would likely be: the kitchen.

She walked to the kitchen, the TARDIS moving it so that she wouldn't have to hunt for it. The feeling in the kitchen was ominous as Rose entered. It was dark except for the light from the refrigerator. Rose wondered what it would do to the TARDIS if you left the fridge open as she went to close it.

She didn't expect one of the drawers to open, and she really didn't expect a giant green monster to come out of the open drawer.

Rose slowly backed towards the table as the green blob slid towards her, it making various sloshing noises as it opened and closed the giant maw that was its mouth. Rose had barely enough time to think up an escape plan before she tripped over one of the chairs. She fell backwards, landing on the back of the chair.

Things were looking bad as the monster sloshed towards her, its mouth at the ready. Rose didn't think it was going to end like this, thinking her demise would be on some barren planet or at the hands of an evil genius, not at the teeth (if you could call those teeth) of a mould monster.

Rose was about to go out fighting when the monster stopped moving, then flickered out of existence, replaced by the familiar form of the Doctor.

Rose's look of panic turned to a glare as the Doctor started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face, it was great!" the Doctor said with a smirk on his face.

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet even though she glared at him more. Her glare intensified, the doctor responding with," You do realize you look just like your mother when you glare." That didn't make her stop however.

"So, how exactly did you go from giant green mould monster back to rail-thin?" He grinned at her as he took out a small metal disk out of his jacket pocket.

"With this, you can scan any image or drawing and instantly appear as that image or drawing. Ah, the wonders of holographic technology." the doctor said as the geekiest smile that Rose had ever seen spread across his face.

The geeky smile disappeared when Rose said," You better hide it then, because it could prove to be disastrous for your sanity (or lack thereof) if either me or Jack got a hold of it." The Doctor looked worried as she smiled deviously and left the room.


	12. Shticks and stones

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Basically, this is what Jack did during the events of the last chapter. And speaking of last chapter, thanks to Lizzle09, Sunfall E, rara saryn, and FantasticlyBrilliant for the reviews, they're much appreciated! Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. There was really no way I could make it longer.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 12 Shticks and stones

Jack walked into the posh lobby and took a seat in one of the chairs that were provided.

He waited a few minutes, and then walked to the receptionist desk.

He set the package that he had come in with on the desk, and then said," I have a package here for Yvonne Hartman." The receptionist glanced at him through her dark-rimmed glasses, eyeing him suspiciously.

He just grinned." I'm a friend."

"Then you should have sent it through the post, 'cause we don't take packages hand-delivered by friends."

Jack decided to use his charm to get the package to go through." But can't you make an exception just this once-" He paused and glanced down at the nameplate on the desk"-Linda?"

She was clearly not impressed. "I'm sorry Sir, but company policy clearly states that this package should not be allowed through."

Jack sighed and picked up the package."OK, thank you for your time."

He walked through the lobby and out to the car park, trying to think of a way to sneak the package in. He then had an idea. Jack turned his blue trench coat inside out so that it was now a brown trench coat and buttoned it all the way up. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

Jack walked back through the car park and into the lobby, making sure that the package was on the side that the receptionist wouldn't see. He walked into the lift and grinned as the doors closed.

* * *

It had been a slow day at the Torchwood Institute. Yvonne Hartman had just got back from her lunch break, and was actually in a good mood when she walked into her office. Her good mood didn't last long, however, when she saw the odd package sitting on her desk.

She walked over to her desk, weary of what the package held. She sat down at her desk and took the brown wrapping off. Underneath the brown wrapping was a layer of yellow wrapping with a pink bow on top. She carefully untied the bow and unwrapped the box.

When she opened the box, she didn't expect a cream pie to come flying out at her. With a splat, the pie hit her in the face, killing the last shred of happiness that she had left.

The tin slid off her face and into her lap, a glare forming on her face when she realized it landed pie-side down.

"Harkness!" she shouted, thinking up things she could do to him the next time he showed up for work.


	13. The Soundtrack to Rose's Life

A/N: Finally! I'm so happy that I got this chapter completed. I promise I won't go this long without updating again. I have the next chapter roughly plotted out, and should have it done in no time. Anyways, on with the chapter! Oh, I should mention that there are two songs mentioned in this chapter. You don't have to look them up, but it would probably make the chapter funnier, though not all of both of the songs applies fully to the situation.

Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed chapter 12!

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 13 The Soundtrack to Rose's Life

Jack strolled into the TARDIS, a big grin on his face.

"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted as he walked towards the door that led to the corridors. He could hear the faint echoes of distant footfalls and wondered who was coming. He got his answer when Rose appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, where ya been?" Rose asked in a curious tone.

"I had to drop something off at a former friend's office." Jack said with a slight shrug. Rose nodded and went to sit down in the captain's chair.

Jack frowned when he realized that the Doctor hadn't shown up yet.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose shrugged as she found her place in the magazine she had brought from her room.

"He said he had to go pick up a package at one of his post-boxes."

A thoughtful look on his face, Jack asked," Do you think whatever it is has to do with his next prank?"

"Not everything the Doctor does is in connection with a prank he's cookin' up." Rose said in a dismissive tone. However, Rose put down her magazine and walked up to Jack.

"Why, what have you heard?" Rose asked conspiratorially as she narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, I haven't heard anything, but you never know!" Jack said, planting the unsettling notion that the Doctor was several steps ahead of her in Rose's mind. Jack then flashed her one of his hundred-watt grins and disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS.

Rose sat back down in the captain's chair, wondering if Jack was right. She dismissed it as Jack playing mind games and went back to her magazine.

* * *

The sound of a key being inserted into the lock echoed through the console room, followed by the sound of the door opening. The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, and then shut the door. He looked around, wondering where Rose and Jack were. He set the package that he had picked up down on the console, and then walked down the corridor leading further into the TARDIS. He walked past the sitting room, starting to hear faint sounds of laughter coming from the next room, which, if he remembered correctly from the current configuration of rooms, was the TV room.

He opened the door, finding Jack lying in a heap on one of the sofas, practically suffocating with laughter. Once his fit of laughter had lessened, Jack got up from the sofa, wiping away a stray tear as he did so.

"Uh, that Lauren Cooper." He said, shaking his head to stave off another fit.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked, deciding to get right to the point.

"Well, the last time I saw her, I had run into her in the corridors. I was looking for the TV room, and she had said something about finding the pool room." The Doctor nodded, and then walked towards the door.

"Thanks for pointing me in the right direction, Jack." The Doctor said as he opened the door and stepped into the corridor.

"No problem." Jack said as he sat back down on the sofa. The doctor closed the door, and then headed for the pool room.

* * *

After having had a nice conversation with the Doctor, Rose decided she had had enough swimming. She climbed out of the Olympic-sized pool and walked across the beige tile to the locker room.

As she was showering off the chlorine, she thought she could hear the faint sound of music. The music steadily grew louder, so much so, that as she stepped out of the shower stall, it was loud enough that she could tell what song it was.

Rose got the distinct feeling that she was being pranked as the chorus of Hey Mickey played over the speakers in the ceiling of the locker room. After she had changed back into her jeans and jumper, she headed back to her room. By the time she had gotten back to her room, a different song was playing. Her jaw dropped when she realized what the song was about.

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I got a bad case of loving you..." the speakers sang from the upper corners of Rose's room.

_Granted,_ Rose thought,_ it does apply to me, but if the Doctor hears this, things are going to get complicated._

Rose opened the door, intending to put a stop to the music playing in her room. She couldn't, however, due to the be-suited Timelord standing in her doorway. Rose backed towards her bed, wondering what would happen next. The Doctor entered, then looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when the second chorus started to play. Rose was frozen near the foot of her bed.

The Doctor frowned, started scratching the back of his neck, then finally said," Hmm, I forgot what I was going to say. Well that's embarrassing." Rose silently breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he wasn't paying attention to the song.

The Doctor shrugged and turned to leave the room, but not before saying," Oh, by the way Rose, I like you're taste in music." Rose went wide-eyed as the Doctor grinned and left, heading for the console room. Rose was definitely going to have words with Jack. Well, as soon as she could find him that is.


	14. Sonic Disruption

**A/N: This is a chapter has a different spin on it then the rest. Just thought I'd forewarn you. I have the ending for this fic planned out. But don't worry, as they say in my favourite adventure game: the ending has not yet been written. There's plenty more chapters coming before the grand finale.**

**Thanks to X-Ashan-X for contributing the idea for the prank featured in this chapter. And thanks to Lizzle09, rara saryn, and bananafrak for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 14 Sonic Disruption

Jack was in the game room when Rose finally found.

"Hey Rose!" Jack said as he glanced up at her, then went back to his game. Rose's response was a fiery glare to the back of his head.

"Don't play innocent with me." She seethed. Jack looked up again.

"I'm not playing innocent, I'm playing Pac-Man." Rose continued to glare.

"Tell me, why did you prank me?" Rose asked as Jack lost the game. He turned to face her.

"Well, it was partly because I wanted to get my own back for the hair thing."

Rose raised an eyebrow."And the other part?"

"Well, I figured the prank I had in mind would help confirm what I already know."

Rose was really getting frustrated now. "Which would be?" She said through gritted teeth.

"You have feelings for the Doctor."

Rose's expression went from angry to nervous panic. Jack smirked, knowing that he was right, as he walked toward the sofa in the centre of the room.

"What do you mean?"

Jack frowned slightly as he sat down on the sofa."Now it's time for you to stop playing innocent with me. Come on, I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's looking."

Rose was about to say something, but Jack cut her off. "Don't deny it."

Rose sighed in defeat."Are you planning on using what you know against me?"

Jack looked like he was thinking."Probably not; though that could change."

"Would you be willing to help me with a prank I'm working on?" Rose finally asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, I'll help, what's involved?" Jack asked in turn with a grin.

"Well, I need some replicas of the sonic screwdriver made." Rose stated with a devious grin, then proceeded to tell Jack the rest of the plan.

* * *

The Doctor was in the console room, happily running around the console flipping what seemed like random switches and grinning like a complete loon.

"Ok, where to?" Rose looked shocked.

"You mean you did all that running and grinning was just so you could put in the coordinates and do more running and grinning?" The manic grin never left the Doctor's face.

"Yep, your point?" Rose's response was a shrug.

"There's a method to my madness, Rose, always remember that. Or is it a madness to my method, I could never remember how that saying went." Rose couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's statement, which caused the Doctor to smile even wider, if that was even possible.

"So, where are we going?" Jack asked as he walked into the console room.

"I was just asking Rose the same thing. Where do you want to go, Jack?"

"Jack shrugged before saying,"It doesn't matter, whatever you want to do is ok with me."

The Doctor thought for a few minutes, trying to think of what they could do."Well, there's this planet named Auru that has a wonderful polar light show. Imagine it, a hundred different colours swirling and shimmering in the night sky and reflecting off the glaciers of the north pole. There's that and there's this restaurant in the capital city that makes the best bananas flambé in the whole star cluster." That statement garnered a confused frown from Rose.

"It's fusion cuisine." Rose nodded in response.

"Sounds good." Jack said as he sat down on the jump seat.

"Rose?" the person in question smiled.

"Great idea; let's go." The Doctor grinned as he started to run around the console again. Jack smiled inwardly as he saw the look of happiness and affection on Rose's face. This was exactly what he was talking about. Jack shook his head as the TARDIS whirred to life. If Jack was going to do anything, it was going to involve getting the Doctor and Rose together.

* * *

Rose stared up at the sky, completely in awe. She erroneously thought that after travelling with the Doctor for as long as she had, nothing could surprise her any more. She had never been more happy to be proven wrong as the swirling indigo merged with magenta and lavender, taking her breath away in the process. She tore her eyes away momentarily to look at the man standing next to her. The Doctor was staring up with the same wonder as she was.

She moved closer to him and asked,"How many times have you been here?" He glanced at her and smiled.

"Over a thousand times. But it never gets old."

Jack was standing further away on the platform, glancing between the lights swirling in the sky and his travelling companions standing by the railing. He smirked as he noticed they were holding hands. The plan he had been working on since before they had left the TARDIS was almost complete.

After they were done with the polar lights, they hopped a high-speed tram to the capital city , where they ate at the restaurant the Doctor recommended. Things would have gone perfectly, had it not been for the ground shaking violently just before the bananas flambé came.

"What's that?" Jack asked as everything was being thoroughly shaken up.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out!" The Doctor said with excitement before rushing out of the normally calm restaurant. Rose went wide-eyed as she realized her prank was still in progress.

The giant green scaly monster breathed it's slimy breath in the Doctor's face. It had used on of it's many tentacles to fling the Doctor across the street into a nearby alleyway. The monster edged closer, intent on snacking on the Doctor. The Doctor backed further down the alley until his back was to the wall.

He held the sonic screwdriver, trying to think of some way to subdue the giant creature, who at this point was getting right up in his face. A plan formed in his head at the last minute. He decided to utilize the fact that the sonic screwdriver wasn't working to his advantage. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver directly in the monster's face. He activated it, squirting the creature with water. It roared in pain, then hurried out of the alley. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, then went to find Rose and Jack.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS slowly, more than a little bruised from his encounter with the tentacled creature, Rose and Jack following close behind. Jack closed the door behind him as the Doctor walked around the console and Rose made her way to the captain's chair. Once they were in the vortex, the Doctor walked over to the captain's chair and promptly collapsed next to Rose then shut his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked, concern evident in her voice.

The Doctor half-opened one of his eyes and said,"Really beat up." Rose sighed and was about to say something but Jack cut her off.

"Yeah you don't look that great either."

Rose shot him a glance that said he wasn't helping as the Doctor said,"You really know how to make a guy feel better." A few moments passed before the Doctor spoke again.

"I believe this is yours." He said as he sat up and dug around in one of his jacket pockets, finally pulling out the fake sonic screwdriver.

"How did you know?" Rose asked as the Doctor placed the fake sonic in her hand.

"Well, besides the fact that it shoots water, it didn't feel right. Thankfully, dectans are allergic to water." Rose nodded, surprised that her prank had proven useful.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; you didn't know what was going to happen."

"Well, I'll be more careful next time when it comes to pranks." Rose said before getting up and walking further into the TARDIS. Once he was sure that Rose was out of ear shot, the Doctor gestured to Jack to come closer.

"Listen Jack, I have an idea for a prank, would you be willing to help?" Jack grinned and nodded. The Doctor proceeded to tell him his plan, Jack watching the door to make sure that Rose wasn't going to walk in.


	15. Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!

A/N:Chapter fifteen is here! And you'll all be happy to know I have seven more chapters plotted out. In other news, I'll still be writing with Ten in mind, though I have a one-shot in the works for Nine. My point is, unless inspiration strikes, I won't be switching over to Eleven just yet. Plus I've got too much planned out for Ten to just drop him now.

Thanks to ashley286, Lizzle09, rara saryn, and AOA for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

And thanks to X-Ashan-X for supplying the concept for this chapter.

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 15 Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!

The Doctor worked quickly, not knowing when Rose would walk into the kitchen. His sandwich creation was almost complete, he just had to add one last ingredient.

He heard the door open just as he put the top slice of bread in place. The Doctor turned around, making sure the sandwich was behind him on the counter, fully expecting Rose to be staring back at him. Instead of Rose, however, Jack was the one staring back.

"How's the prank coming?" Jack asked, a grin planted firmly on his face.

The Doctor grinned in response before saying,"It's done. A little spam, a little mayonnaise, and a whole lot of napalm!" Jack frowned.

"You actually put napalm in her sandwich?" The Doctor's grin faded slightly.

"No, I didn't actually put napalm in it. Just chili powder, crushed red pepper, the hottest curry known to man, and habanero hot sauce." Jack's grin returned as he thought Rose's reaction to so many spicy things on her sandwich.

"So what do we have to do next?"

The Doctor's grin never left his face as he said,"All I have to do is give Rose the sandwich and wait." The Doctor then picked up the plate and walked towards the door, Jack right behind him. The Doctor stopped in mid-stride however, realizing he'd forgot something.

"Why'd you stop?" Jack asked, frowning slightly.

"I forgot where Rose was." Jack pushed past the Doctor and walked down the hallway further.

"She's in the living room; follow me." Jack stated before continuing down the the hallway toward the living room.

* * *

Rose had never really taken the time to count exactly how many channels they got on the living room television. So far, she had gotten past the one thousand channel mark and so far, there was nothing good on. She finally just settled on 2005 BBC1, catching the tail end of a reality show whose name escaped her.

"Coming up, on a brand new Docto-" the announcer spoke, but Rose wasn't really listening, due to the Doctor and Jack walking in. Rose frowned when she realized the Doctor was holding a sandwich.

"A peace offering." the Doctor said as he handed the sandwich to Rose and sat down next to her on the sofa. The Doctor turned his attention from channel surfing to Rose when he realize d she was staring at the sandwich like it was going to leap off the plate and attack her.

"Why are you staring at the sandwich like that Rose?" Rose looked at the Doctor, a wary look in her eye.

"Oh, I don't know, beware of Time Lords bearing gifts?" She replied, raising an eyebrow and holding up the sandwich in question. The Doctor froze, him trying to think of a way to get Rose to eat the sandwich.

"Prove that this sandwich isn't a prank; take a bite." The Doctor was sure. There should have been flames shooting out of the sandwich there were so many spicy seasonings on it. At the risk of compromising the prank, the Doctor grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Rose watched intently as the Doctor chewed, waiting to see what would happen. He swallowed, nothing happening. Rose looked puzzled, but took the sandwich back.

"I guess the sandwich is okay." Rose said, then took a bite, the Doctor smiling the whole time.

"You make a good sandwich, I'm sorry I ever-uh!" Rose stopped what she was saying and got up, then ran past Jack in order to get to the kitchen.

"You didn't think it was hot?" Jack asked, frowning. The Doctor replied by coughing really loudly.

"Oh, it was hot; I'm just really good at faking." the Doctor whispered in a raspy tone.

"You should get some water then."Jack suggested.

That plan was put on hold, however, when the pair heard Rose shouting,"Doctor!"

"Maybe you should find another room with something to drink." The Doctor nodded.

"Good idea." The Doctor got up and walked over to the door, then opened it and walked into the hall.

"If you need me, I'll be hiding from Rose." The Doctor said, before going the opposite direction as Jack down the hallway.


	16. Beware Humans Bearing Gifts

**A/N: Thanks to ashley286, Lizzle09, Ne'ith5, Dragonfire2lm, and rara saryn for reviewing.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 16 Beware Humans Baring Gifts

"Why do you need backup again?" Jack asked as the Doctor gingerly opened the door to his room, half-expecting to get hit with something. He didn't however, but still walked into his room as if he were walking on egg-shells.

"I was watching the doorway to my room with this camera I set up and saw Rose sneak into my room. I think she might have planted something." Jack rolled his eyes but followed the Doctor in anyway.

Jack walked up to the Doctor's desk and started playing with one of the many gadgets on it as the Doctor went over the rest of his room with a fine-tooth comb.

"Well, all I can find is this package."The Doctor stated, pointing to the wrapped box sitting on his bed. Jack racked his brain trying to think of where he had seen the wrapping paper before as the Doctor started unwrapping the box.

"There's a card. To the Doctor, from Rose. Pranks for the Memories."

Jack went wide-eyed as he said,"Doctor, Rose used the same wrapping paper that I used for my pie-in-the-face gift. You don't want to open that."

But it was too late. When the Doctor lifted the lid off the Box, the whole room exploded with custard.

Jack was wiping vanilla custard out of his eyes as the Doctor yelled,"Rose is going to pay for this!" Jack started laughing, garnering withering looks from the Doctor.

"I told you not to open the box!" Jack shouted, laughing still when the Doctor glared holes through him.

"Rose isn't going to be laughing when she sees what I have in store for her." the Doctor said with a devious smirk, causing Jack to stop laughing.

"What do you have planned?"

The Doctor's grin didn't fade as he said,"Wait and see, 'cause it'd be a shame to ruin the surprise."


	17. Holo Pursuits Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here, finally! I'm sorry it took so long. The good news is that I have the next two chapters written up and there shouldn't be anything else coming up to distract me.**

**And thanks to Lizzle09, Dragonfire2lm, WickedSweet123, rara saryn, X-Ashan-X, Zoezora, GalifreyanGhostGirl, and raingeek for making chapter 16 the most reviewed chapter of Pranks for the Memories!**

**

* * *

**Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 17 Holo Pursuits Part 1

Rose walked through the TARDIS aimlessly, lost in thought and not really caring about which room she ended up in.

She was about to round a corner when a giant spider came from the other corridor. The arachnid towered over a stunned Rose as it came closer. There was only one strategy Rose's fear-addled brain could come up with: scream loudly and run in the opposite direction. Some situations had to be faced with courage. A giant spider attacking out of nowhere was not one of them, Rose decided.

Turning a corner, a panicked Rose turned to see if the spider was still chasing her. Instead of a big hairy spider, the Doctor stood in the corridor with his hands in his pockets. Rose looked puzzled and walked over him.

"This is probably going to sound really odd, but have you seen a giant spider?" The Doctor smirked and looked to be on the verge of laughing.

"Stop smirking, I'm being serious."

The Doctor tried to stop smirking as he said,"I'm sorry, I haven't seen any giant spiders lately. Would you be interested in the giant fly I saw earlier?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. I must be seeing things." She said before continuing on her walk.

Not five minutes later, the giant spider rounded the corner. Rose's expression was one of sheer panic and bewilderment as she stared at it. She started running, the spider hissing and following close behind. Rose turned another corner hoping to find a way to escape, only to see that there was just a staircase. She reached the staircase, but it was too late; the spider had overtaken her.

The spider moved to attack, Rose quickly running out of good ideas for how to escape. A clunking noise sounded, the metal disk that made the noise lying on the floor. Rose no longer looked scared. Instead of her arachnid pursuer, the Doctor stood in it's place in the same attack position.

"I'm not a spider, am I?" the Doctor asked after a few minutes when he saw Rose's look of anger. Rose shook her head no and continued to glare at him. The Doctor picked up the disk and walked closer to Rose.

"You've used that disk before." The Doctor smirked as he thought about the last time he had used it.

"Correct. It was so effective the last time that I thought I'd use it again." An idea formed in Rose's mind, her expression changing from anger to mischief. Before the Doctor could stop her Rose grabbed the disk.

"Since it worked so well for you, I think I'll use it for some of my holo pursuits." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Rose, you should be ashamed of yourself for that pun." Rose nodded.

"You're right. You must be rubbing off on me, Doctor." The Doctor had a look of mock hurt on his face as Rose walked away with the disk.


	18. Holo Pursuits Part 2

**A/N: In order to prevent not posting chapters for a month or two, I'm going to try and build a buffer of chapters up so that if I run into writer's block or something else comes up, all I'll have to do is type up a chapter and you won't have to wait so long. The reason why I'm telling you this is because it might take a little longer to post chapter 19 due to building up the number of chapters completed. **

**And if you have any suggestions for pranks, do not hesitate to say so in a review. If I like your idea, I'll turn it into a chapter and give credit where credit is due of course.**

**Oh, and thanks to Lizzle09 and Zoezora for reviewing chapter 17! **

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Holo Pursuits Part 2

"You just let her walk away with the disc? Who knows what she's planning to use that thing for!" Jack said loudly as he and the Doctor walked towards the kitchen, both intending on getting breakfast.

"I didn't really have many options for getting it back right then. What was I supposed to do, wrestle her to the ground?"

"Well..."

"Jack!" Jack held up his hands in a defensive pose.

"Ok, ok. Anyways, I'll be on the look out for pranks in the kitchen." The Doctor nodded and opened the door, him and Jack coming face to face with a cat that was taller than they were.

"Wow, I think I found one." Jack said, before turning and seeing that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Jack turned back to the cat, who was staring at him like he was a piece of tuna. Jack figured the Doctor had the right idea and started running. He quickly caught up to the Doctor, who was hiding around a corner.

"Is it following you?" the Doctor whispered, Jack shrugging in response.

"I don't know, I'll check." Jack peeked around the corner, seeing the cat.

"It followed; what do we do now?" The Doctor's expression said he had an idea.

"I'm going to face my hatred." The Doctor rounded the corner and ran full speed at the huge cat. He jumped, only, instead of making contact with the cat, it flickered out of existence, leaving Rose to get tackled by the Doctor. With an _oof _they landed on the floor, a metal disc skidding across it. For a moment, the Doctor didn't do anything, too distracted by the fact that he was laying on top of Rose.

"Doctor, it would be really nice if you would get off of me." Rose said after waiting for what seemed like forever for the Doctor to get up. The Doctor snapped out of his trance and shifted to a standing position before offering Rose a hand up, which she took.

"A giant cat?" Rose scowled.

"Oh, like you could do better."

The Doctor smirked and said,"I have and I will." Rose rolling her eyes in response.

"Why don't we declare the kitchen neutral territory and I make you some breakfast?" Rose looked worried as they headed toward the kitchen.

"But you nearly destroyed the kitchen the last time you tried to cook." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and opened the door for Rose.

"Hey, I've learned my lesson. I stopped keeping the volatile chemicals in containers that look similar to the spice containers." Rose looked relieved to hear that as she walked into the kitchen. As the Doctor shut the door, Jack walked cautiously over to where the disc lay. He glanced down the hallway both ways before picking up the disc, smirking, and walking away.


	19. Holo Pursuits Part 3

**A/N: Thanks to Spitfire47, Dragonfire2lm, HopelessRomanticxox, and Ne'ith5 for reviewing chapter 18. On with the story!**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 19 Holo Pursuits Part 3

"I thought we would have found the tennis courts by now." the Doctor said in a perturbed voice as he and Rose walked the halls of the TARDIS. Rose shook her head and tried the nearest door, poking her head through the doorway to see what was in it.

"Doctor, could we check this room out instead of looking for the tennis courts?" The Doctor walked up behind Rose and peered into the room. Inside the room was a huge expanse of grass-covered land that was bordered by an equally large forest. What appeared to be two moons hung high in the horizon.

"Let's skip the tennis." the Doctor said before holding the door and gesturing for Rose to enter. He followed and shut the door behind him, not seeing Jack come out of a blind corner that doubled as his hiding spot.

* * *

The Doctor sighed, savoring the feeling of genuine happiness as he laid on the grass. He glanced over at Rose, who was staring up at the fake night sky.

"Out of curiosity, why do you have a room like this?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged and replied,"It's calming. You can come here to think without interruptions." The next few minutes were spent in silence, both enjoying the soft breeze blowing.

"Doctor, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you-" A strange noise echoed throughout the area, cutting Rose off. The Doctor frowned and got up.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she got to her feet.

"It sounds like a wolf." the Doctor said, a wary look in his eye. Rose looked surprised.

"I didn't know we had a wolf on the TARDIS."

The Doctor's expression became grim as he said,"The thing is, that sounded just a little bit too big to be a wolf. We don't even have wolves on the TARDIS." Rose went wide-eyed and turned in the direction of the woods. A large figure emerged from the brush and started running toward Rose and the Doctor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rose asked as the beast drew closer.

They started backing towards the door as the Doctor said,"Yep, that would be a werewolf." The werewolf howled and charged at them.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, panicking and running with the Doctor toward the door.

"Got any silver bullets on you?"

"Sorry, ran out a few days ago." The Doctor shook his head.

"No need to be sarcastic."

"There's a werewolf coming right at us!" Rose shouted after a few seconds. The Doctor glanced at the werewolf, then Rose.

"Point taken." He then started digging around in his pockets.

"Ah-ha!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling a small sword out of his left jacket pocket.

"How is a rubber cutlass going to help us?" Rose asked, a bewildered look still on her face. The Doctor looked down at the toy sword.

"If worse comes to worse, I could always do this." he said as he bent the tip of the sword towards himself, then released it, causing the sword to snap forward.

As the werewolf moved closer, Rose and the Doctor backed up until their backs were pressed against the door. The Doctor moved toward the werewolf, allowing Rose the chance to hide behind the him. He raised the sword and closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen.

"Pretty realistic, isn't it?" The Doctor opened one eye, seeing Jack with a grin on his face as he held up the hologram-projecting disc.

Rose wore a glare on her face as she moved to stand next to the Doctor. Rose grabbed the sword from the Doctor's hand and started walking toward Jack. The Doctor shook his head as Jack looked terrified, dropping the disc as he ran away from Rose.

The Doctor picked up the disc and walked toward the door, laughing under his breath as he heard Jack scream, followed by the sound of Jack being pummeled with the rubber sword.

* * *

Once he was back in the console room, the Doctor set the disc on the console and walked around it. He stopped after a few steps and pulled up one of the floor panels. The Doctor reached into the hole and grabbed a chest before setting it on the grating. He opened it before getting up and walking back to the console.

"H is for-among other things-holography. It's better for everyone involved if this was put in a safe place." the Doctor said to himself as he set the disc on top of a book on alien horticulture and next to a vial of huon particles.


	20. A Rose by any Other Shade

**A/N: Chapter 20! This is so cool. I guess I thought everyone would have stopped reading by now as to why I'm so excited about reaching 20 chapters. All I can say is thanks to everyone who has been reading so far!**

**Thanks to Dragonfire2lm, CloudsOverForks, HopelessRomanticxox, Lizzle09, Spitfire47, Ne'ith5, and Cbarge for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 20 A Rose by any Other Shade

"It was really nice of you to have tea all set out for me in the kitchen, Doctor." Rose said as she walked into the console room. The Doctor smiled and looked up from the console.

"My pleasure. We can be civil and still be embroiled in a prank war." Rose smiled and walked back into the corridor as Jack walked passed her.

"You did something to the tea, didn't you?" Jack asked after making sure Rose was out of earshot.

"How do you it wasn't just a friendly gesture?" Jack frowned and walked closer to the console.

"Because it's been awhile since you pulled a prank; you're overdue." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. I used an old trick I learned. The problem is I don't know when it's going to take effect. We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, let's decide which planet we want to go to."

* * *

The streets of Clanc, a medium-sized city on the planet Gostern, were crowded, largely due to the annual festival being held. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack walked with the flow of the crowd towards an area where a stage had been built. Rose noted that the inhabitants looked mostly human except for the extra set of arms and the slitted pupils in their eyes that reminded her of cat's eyes.

"So tell me Doctor, what's so special about today for these people?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"Today the people of Gostern celebrate the unification of their world. You see, long ago King Matthian found a prophecy in a cave not far from where we stand. The prophecy stated that a great king would rise up and crush all who opposed him, thereby bringing peace and uniting the planet. The king took it upon himself to fulfill the prophecy, and the rest is history," the Doctor said before turning his attention to the stage."Oh, it's starting, we'd better hurry."

The three picked up the pace and rushed through the crowd before getting to the rows of seats. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack sat down just as an important-looking man walked onto the stage and up to the microphone.

"Good people of Gostern, I, as mayor of the fine city of Clanc, welcome you to the Two-hundredth day of unification." The mayor paused as the crowd started applauding.

"Yes, two hundred years ago Great King Matthian...The maker help us the prophecy has come true!"

The crowd looked to see what their mayor was recoiling at, their eyes eventually resting on Rose. She frowned and wondered why they were all staring at her before realizing her skin was a bright shade of yellow. Rose jumped out of her chair in shock as her skin went from yellow to green before settling into a dark blue.

The townspeople advanced toward Rose as she backed down the row of seating. The Doctor and Jack got up as Rose backed to the end of the row and took off at a run.

"So that was your prank?" Jack asked as they watched the angry mob of townspeople chase Rose down the main road leading further into town.

"Yes and no. Yes in that it was my intention to have Rose's skin change colours. No in that I had no idea that was going to happen."

Jack nodded and asked,"So why are they chasing her and not all three of us?" The Doctor started scratching the back of his neck.

"I forgot the part of the prophecy that said a temptress with skin that changed colours would come and destroy the planet." Jack's response was a bout of laughter. He stopped when a faint cry that sounded like the Doctor's name rang out. The Doctor went wide-eyed.

"You go find Rose, I'll fire up the TARDIS." Jack nodded and ran in the direction Rose had gone while the Doctor ran in the direction of the TARDIS.


	21. Calling London

**A/N: Wow, two updated stories in one month. I gotta do this more often! **

**Thanks to Lizzle09, Cbarge, Spitfire47, ZombiEhh, MKool, DWIAgal, and MegTimeLord32998 for reviewing. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 21 Calling London

Rose quickly locked the door to the TV room, then ran over to where Jack was perched on the sofa. Jack shushed her as the phone in his hand rang several times before a click sounded from the other end. The distant sound of Jackie's voice floated into Jack's ear before he cleared his throat through the voice changer.

"Hello Jackie, this is the Doctor." Rose and Jack waited for Jackie to respond and confirm whether she bought Jack as the Doctor.

"Doctor, has something happened to Rose as to why you're calling?" Jack grinned and maneuvered the voice changer so he could give Rose a thumbs up.

"Yes, something's happened and Rose thought I should tell you the good news."

"What good news? What's happened?"

Jack found himself suppressing a laugh as he said,"We recently stopped at a vacation planet and got married. It was a very touching ceremony; Rose thinks you would have loved it."

Rose couldn't help but laugh when Jack had to hold the phone away from his ear. After a few minutes, Jack put the phone up to his ear.

"You want us to be at the flat in five minutes? Sure, see you then," Jack said before ending the call.

"Thanks for taking care of phase one, Jack."

"No problem. I want to know how we're going to get the Doctor to your mum's flat, though."

Rose raised an eyebrow and walked towards the door.

"Leave that to me, I'll take care of the Doctor."

* * *

"Ok, we've landed. I honestly don't know why you want to see your mother again since you just saw her two days ago," the Doctor said with a sour look on his face.

"We'll only be here a few minutes. After that, we can go to the first weird alien planet that comes to your mind," Rose said before she stepped through the double doors.

The Doctor took a few minutes to mentally prepare himself before he walked through the doors. He glanced over his shoulder when he got the feeling he was being followed. Jack smiled and waved in response. The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued forward. He stopped at the base of the stairs before he glanced up towards the top. From the Doctor's standpoint, Jackie looked to be in the middle of a heated lecture directed at Rose.

Jackie suddenly turned to look at the Doctor and headed down the stairs, an emotion he couldn't quite place set on her face. The moment she came to the last step, Jackie looked the Doctor in the eye and let loose a stream of sentences that seemed to traveling be faster than light. The Doctor frowned at her rapid-fire delivery and decided to try and pick out the main ideas. "How could you?" and the phrase "speedy divorce" were all he could pick out.

"Jackie, slow down and take it from the top." Jackie sucked in a deep breath.

"You called and told me that you and Rose got married!" The Doctor looked dumbfounded as Jackie's words sank in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know what I heard, Doctor," Jackie said as she folded her arms.

"I don't know what you've hallucinated, but Rose and I are not-" the Doctor stopped when he heard laughter.

"Hold on a tick." The Doctor walked over to the stairs as Rose made her way down, laughing as she went. The Doctor narrowed his eye and pointed an accusatory finger at Rose, then stormed back to the TARDIS. This action only made Rose laugh harder.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Jackie asked as Jack came to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Before they could give her an answer, Mickey walked into view, an irate look on his face.

He caught sight of Rose and asked,"Would you please tell me why you got to the Doctor without even telling me that we're through?" Jack continued to laugh while Rose caught her breath.

Rose moved closer to Mickey before she said,"This has go on long enough. I think it's time I started explaining."


	22. Traded Space

**A/N: For some reason, I've been ultra-productive recently when it comes to my writing projects. What does that mean, you ask? Well, I recently got this chapter done, have chapter 23 written up, and I have an idea for chapter 24 in my head that will soon be put on paper. And for those of you who also read Sorry, Wrong Universe, you'll be happy to know that I'm not only writing the next chapter, but also writing a prequel one-shot that's almost done. So stay tuned, 'cause it shouldn't be a long wait for updates!**

**Thanks to Cbarge, pedomellonaminno, parakeetwuvs, and Spitfire47 for reviewing.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 22 Traded Space

Rose Walked up to her bedroom door, a wary look on her face. She had seen the Doctor sneak out of her room moments before and wanted to investigate.

Rose cautiously opened the door and poked her head inside. The room looked normal from her vantage point. Rose stepped inside, unaware that there was no floor to stand on. She flailed in an attempt to grab on to something. Rose's hands grasped the threshold to her bedroom door. She let out the breath she had been holding, then tried to figure out what happened. A figure moved to stand in the doorway as Rose tried to climb back to solid ground.

"Oh good. Could you help me up, Doctor?" Rose asked as she smiled up at the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head.

Rose's smile faded."Why not?" The Doctor didn't say anything, he just stood there and folded his arms.

"Doctor, this isn't funny, help me up!" Rose said as she felt herself slipping. The Doctor did nothing as Rose slipped further and further until she let go.

She fell into the void that replaced her bedroom floor. Stars flew by as Rose fell deeper into the expanse that looked like actual space. She wondered how she was able to breathe as she fell into a space devoid of light. The points of light that looked like stars got smaller until Rose couldn't see a thing. She blinked several times in an attempt to see through the darkness.

Without warning, Rose landed face first on a hard surface. She tried to catch her breath as she felt around the area. After a few minutes of feeling around, Rose's hand came upon something cold and circular. At that moment, she realized she had landed on a door. Rose turned the knob and pushed out on the door, then braced herself for whatever might happen.

The distance between the door and the floor of the console room was short, Rose found. She picked herself up and realized that Jack stood next to her, a bemused look on his face.

"I heard a loud thud and came to see what was going on. Am I correct in assuming the Doctor did this?" Rose shrugged and walked toward the captain's chair.

"I'll let you know when I can adequately describe what just happened," Rose said as she collapsed into the chair.


	23. Alektorophobia

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the two month wait! It seems like whenever I create a self-imposed deadline for myself, a million and one things come up and cause me to miss it.**

**Also, this is the first chapter typed up entirely on my new (well, new to me) laptop. It's going to help me update faster. Case-in-point, this chapter only took me parts of three hours to type this up instead of the usual few days. I'm really happy about this, I'm sure you, the readers, will be too.**

**Thanks to ZombiEhh, Lizzle09, and world-classgeek for reviewing.  
**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 23 Alektorophobia

The Doctor poked his head around a corner, a look of suspicion on his face.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor nearly leaped out of his skin at the sudden sound. He turned to look down the hallway and found a grinning Jack standing in front of him.

"What do you want, Jack?" the Doctor said in an annoyed tone.

"To know why you've been peering around corners for the last half hour." The Doctor glanced both ways, then behind him, then over Jack's shoulder, as if the TARDIS were filled with spies.

"For the past few hours, I've heard animal noises coming from this section of the TARDIS. I'm trying to find the source."

Jack frowned and asked,"You actually think that there are animals running loose in the TARDIS, Doctor? What do they sound like?"

"The noise sounds like chickens."

The Doctor glared at Jack as he burst into a fit of long laughter.

"I'm serious," the Doctor said as his face started to turn red.

Jack wiped a tear from his eye and said,"Okay, I'll stop. Have you seen any signs of chickens around here?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, then said,"Well...no. I just feel like there's something watching me." At that moment, a flock of chickens ran around a corner and started pecking at the Doctor's legs. He tried to run the moment it registered in his mind, but ended up tripping over a chicken before he fell to the floor. The chicken let out an indignant squawk before it started to peck at the Doctor's knee.

"Jack, go find some chicken feed so that these infernal birds will stop pecking at me," the Doctor said while trying to beat the chickens away from his face.

"The TARDIS has chicken feed?"

"YES, now go find it!"

Jack sighed and said,"Do you know how long it would take for me to find something like that in this place?"

Both the Doctor and Jack paused their argument when they realized they could hear laughter. Jack looked up the hall and saw that Rose was standing a short distance away. She walked closer just as the Doctor tried to stand up and failed.

"Please tell your attack chickens to stop," the Doctor asked as Rose came to stand over him.

She was about to say no, but after seeing the look in the Doctor's eyes, Rose said,"Fine. I think you've had enough anyway."

Rose held out her hand and the Doctor gladly took it before he hoisted himself up amid the squawking mass of white feathers. Rose then headed in the direction she came from towards her room.

"So what's the plan for getting you getting your own back?"

The Doctor turned to Jack and said,"I'll let you know as soon as I think of it. In other news, I wonder where she got all these chickens."

The Doctor and Jack thought about the possibilities as they waited for Rose to come back and as the chickens pecked at the Doctor's feet.


	24. Sleepyhead

**A/N: Thanks to world-classgeek, Cbarge, 10Whovian, Spitfire47, and NormalityIsNonexistent for reviewing chapter 23.**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 24 Sleepyhead

Rose's eyelids drifted shut, then flew open when she realized she was asleep.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," Rose said before her head almost drifted down into her empty dinner plate.

Jack cast a worried glance in her direction before he said," Maybe you should turn in early."

Rose gave a lazy nod and got up from the table."'Night Jack, 'night Doctor."

"What have you done to Rose?" Jack asked after Rose left the room.

The Doctor gave Jack the most innocent grin he could muster. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please, she was fine before dinner."

The Doctor looked to the left, then the right, as if Rose would some how jump out of a cabinet at any moment, then said,"There's nothing to worry about, this is all part of the plan. Phase one is complete and I'm going to need your help with phase two."

Jack looked puzzled."What's phase two?"

The Doctor's grin took on a mischievous quality before he said,"I'll show you when Rose falls asleep.

* * *

Rose's eyes flew open the next morning as a feeling of panic crept over her. She sat up and realized that that panic was justified. All that could be seen in Rose's field of vision were clouds and blue sky.

She moved toward the edge of the bed to get a better look at her surroundings. To Rose's surprise, the Eiffel Tower was the only thing standing between her and the Parisian crowd that stood below. Rose hurried to the middle of the bed and started to wonder just how she had ended up on top of the Eiffel Tower. As Rose drew conclusions, a grinding noise filled the air. She leaned over the side again and was relieved to see the TARDIS on the side of the tower. The doors opened and the Doctor poked his head out.

"Rose, I have everything situated, you just have to jump down!" Rose frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"Is there something bad waiting for me in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head, then said,"Of course, Jack's waiting for you."

Jack shouted something at the Doctor that Rose couldn't make out. From what Rose could tell, it didn't phase the Doctor, whatever it was Jack said.

Rose laughed slightly."That's very funny, Doctor. Now would you please give me a straight answer this time?"

The Doctor had a faint smile on his face as he said,"So what if there was. It's not like you have many other options."

Rose sighed and said,"Alright, I'm coming down!"

She then stood at the edge and dove off. At first, Rose thought she was wrong in her assumption that the Doctor was up to something. She quickly changed her mind when she saw the large tub of green goo. The gears in Rose's mind started to turn as she landed in the goo with a splash.


	25. Future Scare

**A/N: Many thanks to 10Whovian for providing the idea that became this story. The only downside to it was that I had to stop typing after a while because I was giggling like a crazy person. I hope that's a sign that this chapter will be good.**

**Thanks to 10Whovian, Cbarge, NormalityIsNonexistent, world-classgeek, loonynerdxd9, and daughterofapollo18 for reviewing chapter 24. **

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 25 Future Scare

The Doctor awoke to bright lights shining in his eyes. He sat up and realized that he was in the TARDIS' infirmary.

The Doctor stood and walked to the computer across the room. He started to pull up records of his vitals as someone entered the room. The Doctor frowned as he scrolled through the long list. It looked to him like years worth of readouts. But that couldn't be right, he would have noticed something like years passing him by.

The doctor turned and saw that Jack stood in the doorway.

"What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" Jack walked up to the computer and brought up the first set of the Doctor's vitals.

"We were on this planet that was secretly enslaving an entire species. You being you, we infiltrated the system and ended up shutting down the operation, but you were almost microchip-ed and shipped off. By the time Rose and I got to you, they had already given you the sedative, which you were allergic to. It sent you into a coma, and the rest you know."

The Doctor pressed his hand to his forehead, then ran it through his hair as he asked,"How long have I been out?"

Jack gave him a said smile and said,"It's been about two years."

The Doctor was about to ask something else when a scream rang out. He looked utterly lost and confused when he realized the screaming was from a toddler. The Doctor's eyes widened when the screaming drew closer.

"Who's that?" Jack gave the Doctor a devilish grin and said,"You might want to brace yourself, because you're going to find out soon."

The Doctor's legs almost gave out when he saw a very pregnant Rose appear in the doorway with a crying little boy in her arms.

"Why's he crying?" Jack asked as he walked up to Rose and the boy.

"He hit his head on the wall because he was jumping on his bed,"Rose said, then handed the boy to him.

"Is that true, Junior?" Jack Jr. nodded and wiped at his tears with his sleeve.

"You've got to teach him not to jump on the bed." Jack frowned at Rose.

"Why should I be the one to do it?"

"Because you were the one who showed him how to do it in the first place,"Rose said, then smirked.

Rose then turned her attention to the Doctor, who was sputtering and mumbling incoherently in the middle of the room.

"When did the Doctor wake up?"

"just before you walked in."

Rose moved to take a closer look at the Doctor, then asked,"Why is he so pale?"

The Doctor glanced down at Rose's hands and notice a ring from the TARDIS wardrobe on her ring finger and managed to ask,"Why are you and Jack married?"

"Because you were unconscious and there was nothing else to do."

The Doctor stumbled backwards before an idea occurred to him and he regained his footing. He frowned, then ran past Rose and Jack and through the door. He ran all the way to the console room before he stopped and checked the monitor attached to the console. The Doctor smiled when he saw that the screen was blank and dark.

The Doctor opened the double doors and stood at the edge of the Time Vortex as Jack and Rose rushed into the console room.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled over the wind that roared into the TARDIS from the Vortex.

"I've figured it out, this is all some simulation," the Doctor said before he came to stand on the threshold. He lifted one foot out into the Vortex, then stepped out of the TARDIS.

"No!" Rose shouted, but the Doctor had already disappeared from view.

* * *

The Doctor gasped and opened his eyes. He raised his heavier-than-normal head and found that he was sitting in the Console room. The Doctor jumped up and realized he was wearing some sort of helmet with different ports on the front. He set it on the captain's chair and went to check the monitor on the Console. Before he could read what was on the screen, he looked up to see Rose walk in.

The Doctor grinned as wide as he could manage and enveloped Rose in a bear hug.

"Oh Rose, you aren't married to Jack, or pregnant with his demon spawn." The Doctor didn't see the devious smirk cross Rose's face when he said that.

"So you aren't mad that about the prank?"

The Doctor snorted, then said,"I will be, but right now I'm just going to enjoy the way things really are."


	26. The Battle of Wits

**A/N****: Due to the fact that I have three fics in progress now, I decided to update Pranks for the Memories sooner than I had originally planned. I'm going to try updating at least one of my other fics when I update my new fic. That way I won't neglect this fic or Sorry, Wrong Universe. I had hopes of updating all three, but I'll settle for two out of three.**

**Oh, I got the idea for this chapter from The Princess Bride, in case anyone is interested.  
**

**Thanks to Cbarge, WickedSweet123, world-classgeek, NormalityIsNonexistent, 10Whovian, and daughterofapollo18 for reviewing chapter 25!**

* * *

Pranks for the Memories

Chapter 26 The Battle of Wits

Rose entered the kitchen with the intent to get a snack. She was about to check the refrigerator when the Doctor cleared his throat. Rose jumped and turned to face the table.

"I didn't realize you were in here."

The Doctor leaned forward in his chair and said,"I was counting on that. Please, sit down." Rose took a seat and cast a questioning look at him.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you figure out you my prank so quickly?"

The Doctor smiled and poured ice into two glasses."Two things would never actually happen: You would never marry Jack, and you would never get married because there was nothing else to do."

Rose raised an eyebrow and asked,"You know me that well?"

The Doctor nodded as he filled the glasses with some sort of cola."I've known everything I needed to from the first time I met you."

Rose shook her head."And you're just that good?"

"Yes I am. In fact, I can prove it to you."

Rose frowned and asked,"How are you going to do that?"

"Watch and see. In one of these glasses is a fake ice cube that will make the drink taste really horrible. If you can guess the glass that doesn't have the ice cube, and you are right, then I'll declare you the winner of our prank war and not retaliate because of your little virtual reality stunt."

Rose thought it over, then said,"I accept your challenge. This should be fun!" as she started to examine the glass in front of her. Then Rose picked up the glass near the Doctor and examined it. She set it down and continued to stared at the glasses, lost in thought.

After what felt like hours, the Doctor started looking for a way to speed things up."I do have somewhere to be, you know. There's probably some invasion force barreling toward Earth right now."

Rose unleashed a glare that the Doctor could have sworn he saw on Jackie's face a time or two.

"You didn't say you could rush me through this, Doctor."

He leaned forward and shouted,"What in the world could that be!"

Rose turned to look at a confused-looking Jack as the Doctor swapped glasses.

"It's just Jack."

The Doctor looked at Jack and said,"My mistake, from a certain angle, Jack looks like a sea monster." Jack glared daggers at him in response."Anyways, have you made your decision?"

Rose nodded and picked up the glass in front of her. The Doctor did the same, and together they drank. Rose dropped her glass and grimaced at the horrid taste. She ran from the kitchen and down the corridor.

"So, Rose's glass had something gag-inducing in it?"

The Doctor shook his head."both glasses had the trick ice cube. Different things are sour to different species," he said before he started to clean up the broken glass and spilled cola.

Jack turned to leave, but the Doctor stopped him."Oh, and Jack? Remind me to show you a movie called the Princess Bride."


End file.
